The invention concerns an applicator device comprising a casing and an application means.
Applicator devices of that kind are known. They involve for example ballpoint pens. If such an applicator device is used on a substrate which is easily displaceable in the application plane, then conventional applicator devices are not suitable for application thereon because folds are thrown up, that is to say raised portions, which stand up out of the plane of the substrate. The difficulty of producing on such a substrate a uniform application such as for example a line of a constant line width are similarly high as in the case of a substrate which is structured from the outset—in such a way as to be perceptible to the eye.
The object of the present invention is to improve the applicator device of the kind set forth in the opening part of this specification, such that it is suitable for substrates which are displaceable in the application plane as well as for structured substrates.